Devoe's Test
by Lolitsthatguy
Summary: With Barry behind bars, Devoe requires a new student. So far, he has flunked: Iris West the whore


It had been a long day for her. With Barry being in jail and being one of the top reporters in Central City News, Iris West was ready to go home, collapse on the couch and binge watch her favorite TV shows to sleep. She left S.T.A.R. Labs and was walking to her car when she heard footsteps behind her. Not wanting take any risks, Iris reached in her purse for her gun.

"Who's there?" Iris shouted into the darkness, pointing her gun.

The person stepped into the light. It was Marlize Devoe. "You!" Iris yelled with contempt.

"Hello again, Mrs. West-Allen. I'm afraid that it is time for our plan to continue. You will be coming with us," said Marlize Devoe. She took out a small flashlight-looking object and pointed at her.

"Like hell I am! You are going to get Barry ou-." The rest of her retort was cut off when Marlize used her device and Iris promptly fainted.

When Iris came to, she found herself naked on the floor of a luminous, grey room with computers. She recognized it as Devoe's base from Barry's description. Her nipples were hard in the cold, dead room. Suddenly, a space in the roof opened and Clifford Devoe, in the body of Dominic Lanse, flew in on his char

"Ah, Mrs. West-Allen. So glad you could join us."

"Screw you! You kidnapped me here! When my friends find out I'm missing, they're gonna find you and put you away for good!"

"Such ferocity. I like it. You will do just fine. Now time for your lesson." Devoe pressed a button and nine robotic tentacles sprang from his chair. Four grabbed each of Iris' limbs and held her in midair, like a target facing Devoe. Two other wrapped around her 34D breasts and started playing with her brown nipples. One more penetrated her dry pussy and another went deep inside her asshole.

"OW! STOP! IT HURTS! YOU'RE BREAKIN-"

Iris' cry of pain was sharply cut off as the last tentacle forced its way into her mouth. It moved as far as her throat went and began to fuck her mouth, forcing her to gag through the deepthroat. The two tentacles penetrating her began moving back and forth, steadily increasing in speed.

The room was soon filled with muffled screams of pain and the ground below Iris was drenched with her juices as she came for the first time. Devoe was sitting in his chair, stroking his large black cock.

"Very good Mrs. West-Allen. You're coming along just fine."

Iris had now gone past the point of consciousness. The overwhelming pain numbed her mind, but it was slowly starting to pass. Iris came for the sixth time, and her pussy juices, mixed with the artificial cum from Devoe's tentacles, lubed her holes. Her mind was in a state of bliss and her clit was throbbing. This was pleasure. With the push of another button, the tentacle in her mouth left and went towards her ass.

With her mouth free, Iris was able to mouth loudly. "Please... not enough... I want more," Iris desired.

"You will learn proper student etiquette. If you want something, you will ask the professor for it. In this lesson, you will beg," Devoe demanded, increasing the fucking speed.

"I'M CUMMING! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! ITS SO GOOD. I LOVE BEING FUCKED!"

"What are you? Who do you belong to? What do you want?"

"I'M A SLUT! IM YOUR LITTLE WHORE! YOUR FUCKTOY! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! MAKE ME YOUR COCK SLEAVE! DOUBLE PENETRATE MY ASS!"

"That is absolutely correct! You are nothing more than an object for my pleasure!" Devoe pressed a button and the tentacle that left Iris's mouth joined the tentacle already in her ass. The two penetrated deep inside her, stretching out her ass even more.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! IT'S HUGE! IT'S GOING SO FAR DEEP!"

"Now Mrs. West-Allen, time for your final exam." Devoe got up from his chair and his massive member hung. It was more than nine inches long and at least 2 inches thick. He had his tentacles force Iris into the doggy style position and the tentacle in her pussy left to fuck her ass. Devoe then entered her dripping pussy.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S SO FUCKING HUGE! MY PUSSY IS ON FIRE! FUCK ME HARDER! I'M CUMMING!" With three tentacles stretching her anus and Devoe's large black cock ripping her pussy apart, Iris came three more times in an instant, cross-eyed in pleasure, then blacked out.

Devoe, barely finished, pulled out of the unconscious and abused black whore, and said, "Quite a disappointment. I expected her to last longer. We must find a more sustainable subject." Marlize Devoe entered the room completely nude with her nipples hard and pussy drenched, evident that she was watching Iris' lesson and was fingering herself to it. She pressed a button on the computer and multiple videos appeared. They were live footage of Caitlin Snow, Jesse Quick Wells, and pregnant Cecille Horton in their daily lives, unaware of Iris' kidnapping.

"Who shall we teach next?" Marlize asked.

"I have yet to decide," Devoe replied, "But I have yet to reach my climax after this teaching. Service me."

Marlize let out a quiet, solemn sigh and walked over to the stranger's body. She preferred the cock of her husband's original body, shriveled and small. Devoe grabbed her neck and shoved her into a downward dog position. He wet his hand with his wife's pussy juices and lubed his black cock. He crammed it all into her tiny asshole. She screamed in pain as Devoe pumped his cock in her, tearing her apart.


End file.
